One of the Three, One of Us
by krazee-kantan
Summary: A young harry Potter runs away from his family, only to bump into people who even without any knowledge of who he is, gladly accept him with open arms. Oops. Bad summary. Hopefully, the story inside is better. TokioHotel Xover, DMHP, TKBK
1. Prologue: The reason why I flee

New Story yay. So. This is a x-over between the HP world, and the loverly, loverly band, Tokio Hotel. It's set in the Potterverse, but I guess it's somewhat sorta AU. So yeah. Timelines are VERY screwed. I'm not following the Potterverse one, but rather, my own timeline. So yeah. R&R peoples

Thanks to Wrath of the Digital Hazard for beta-ing mine ficcie! Thou art Awesometh! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to the world that has been created by the loverly JKR. I wish I did, but I don't, so there. No sue! XP

Prologue:

Harry was nursing the wounds that the morning's events had caused him. He whimpered. They hurt so much! Why would they do that to him? Wasn't he part of the family? He never complained in doing his chores, and he never asked questions anymore, so why was he still being treated like this? The little boy fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his emerald orbs as he tried not to move his body, lest a wound started to bleed again. He had managed to bandage most of his wounds, albeit clumsily, as he had only an inkling of an idea on how to bandage a wound from what he had read in passing some books in the library. He didn't have the necessary tools either. Aunt Petunia just threw in a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a roll of bandages and told him to clean himself up.

He was so tired; tired of the constant beatings, of being treated like dirt, and of being called a freak. So what if he could do magic? It was great, really. All of the books he read that talked about magic told of how amazing it is, and to be quite honest, he thought it was quite amazing, too. Of course, this fact had to be hidden from the Dursleys, as the one time he tried to show Dudley something, he was ratted out, and if it weren't for the fact that he pretended he was unaware of turning Aunt Petunia's roses blue, well, let's just say he was glad he only got a black eye and a sore chest.

Harry was smart. He wasn't exactly aware that he was smart and that it wasn't normal to see little four-year-olds going off to the library to read thick tomes of classical literature, instead of going off to the picture books section that was available for other children his age. He always thought that Dudley was a bit slow and assumed all the other children read books, too. So it didn't come as a surprise for the librarian to mistaken him for a genius and for him to be completely surprised about it. After all, geniuses were supposed to be extraordinary people whose minds had a greater capacity than that of a normal person; so of course, little Harry was surprised to be called such a wonderful term. The librarian was adamant and Harry unconsciously decided to use this to his advantage, thus getting him free reign in the library without having to be questioned about it. The librarian, lovely woman that she was, couldn't be prouder of the boy. She helped him with whatever questions he had, and went so far as to research for other things herself to inform the lovely lad with the gorgeous emerald eyes.

In the first few months that Harry started going to the library, or rather, sneaking out to go to the library, he would hide himself in a little corner with all the old science and history books and read there; it wasn't until the second page that he had difficulty reading that he went to the librarian to finally ask her what it meant. He was three years old.

The days blended into weeks, then into months, and Harry soon finished off a whole shelf of thick academic tomes. The librarian couldn't be any prouder, as if he were her own son. And to him, she was. She noticed his baggy appearance, the way he looked so unkempt, and the occasional bruise that marred his otherwise lovely skin. She had decided not too long after meeting him that she was to take care of him as much as was in her power without actually interfering with his life. She saw how he reacted to her questionings of his home life and froze up and withdrew into his shell. She didn't want that. He was too precious of a child to become so introverted, and so, she tried her best to teach him, to nurture him, and to love him, every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday that she saw him, going so far as to teach him her native tongue, German, which he took to as a fish to water. He delighted in learning and the thrill of a different language got him giddy with excitement. His enthusiasm was contagious to say the least, and the kind librarian therefore taught him all she knew, and learned with him all she didn't.

Harry smiled at the thought of the librarian, Mrs. Fitz. She was so kind to him! He learned so much from her, and if he had a choice, he would run away to her. He knew she would welcome him with open arms and that he would be loved there, but then, he also knew that she had a mother to take care of, and a paraplegic brother, and that he would become a burden either way. The thought saddened him; he didn't want to leave dear Mrs. Fitz alone! But he had no choice. He could feel it, his magic, and it was not pleased with the way he was being treated by his so-called family. He knew he could endanger them if his magic was to suddenly lash out, and as such, he had to get away, for his sake as well as theirs.

No one knew of his magic, no one but Mrs. Fitz. She thought he was crazy at first, but after changing the colour of her pet cat, Ewan, and making the whole half of the library float in thin air, she began to believe the quirky boy. She tried to help him control his magic, to avoid sudden outbursts, and to find as many books as she could on the subject to teach him. It had helped him a lot. He could control his magic now and had a fairly good grasp of his powers, something that would be considered an amazing feat for a child of eleven, and much more so for a four-year-old toddler like him.

It was hard to believe that he was four years old at times. The things he knew and t had experienced made it difficult to think that he was only four years old, but, if one were to merely glance at him, then there would be no doubt that he was a young child, younger still, due to his frail appearance: unruly black hair that held no respect for combs whatsoever, a pale complexion on an overly thin frame, and big green eyes that sparkled with curiosity and knowledge. He was four years old.


	2. Chapter 1

Second Chappie, just a little background foundation for the twins... I think I'm making them all too smart for their ages... oops... sorry 'bout that. For Harry, 'tis understandable, as he IS uber smart. But for the twins, I dunno...

Disclaimer: I don't own either the genius that was the idea of Harry Potter, or anything relating to the Potterverse, and neither do I own Tokio Hotel, since they own themselves, although if anyone asks, I am their wife. Yes. XP

Thanks to Wrath of the Digital Hazard, for being teh Bestest beta to moi

Anywho... The ages are the following:

Harry- 4 y/o

Tom- 4 y/o

Bill- 4 y/o

Okies? Yosh. On with ze story!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The busy streets of muggle London overwhelmed the young boy as he stepped out of the darkened alley from which he landed. Harry had to take a few minutes of sitting on the dirty pavement as relief and surprise overcame him.

It was a large order, transporting himself from one place to another. He had read of it, of course, but none of the books that he had pondered through ever discussed teleportation in detail. And so he decided to look for the science of it. Mrs. Fitz was of little help as she knew very little of atomic theories, but she had tried her best to provide Harry with books that she came across with.

It was all very complicated stuff, much more so for such a young child as Harry, but he had managed to understand the basics of the subject, even going so far as creating his own theory, however simplistic they may have sounded. It took him a month of hard studying before he was able to come up with a plan of how to teleport himself safely.

His theory revolved around the fact that the matter that makes up a person can be reconstituted with the aid of magic. Tie that with the fact that he theorized that wild magic hung in the air, merely waiting to be tapped, the young boy figured that the magic could act as the wires, such as how telephones and radios worked. His body would change composition, to be light enough to be carried through the current of magic, ultimately landing him to where he wanted to go, where his body would reconstitute itself to its normal proportions. It was a complicated plan and one that seemed impossible to be thought of by such a young mind, but then again, he WAS labeled a genius, however unofficial it may have been.

Suffice to say, his plan had worked, and his theory proven. Mrs. Fitz might be angry at first, but he knew that in the end, she'd be happy and proud for him had she been watching.

Harry sighed at the thought of not seeing the kind librarian anymore, but he knew he had to do this. His magic had already calmed somewhat due to its being used and the significant distance from the Dursley household. He was in London now, and aside from the fact that he was only a toddler, never mind that he was intelligent, and that he was alone in one of the busiest cities in the world, well, Harry was happy. His plan had worked, and he was now free of the Dursleys. His magic didn't hurt anyone, and for that, he was truly thankful.

But now, the issue of where he would go crept up on the poor boy. In his eagerness to escape from his family, he had completely forgotten the fact that he did not know anyone in the big city, much less anyone who would willingly care for him. Now, Harry was mature for his age, and he was a critical thinker, but that did not change the fact that he was still a child, and so, like any normal child would do in his circumstances, Harry pressed himself into the side of the metallic dumpster, hidden from the prying eyes of other homeless people, and cried himself to sleep. Whatever happiness he had momentarily felt was quickly forgotten as the fear of being alone overcame him.

This was how the Boy Who Lived spent his first night in muggle London.

Tom fidgeted in his seat. He disliked airplanes. They always made him dizzy and uncomfortable. It was already late and everyone else in the compartment was asleep. He looked towards the seat on his right and smiled at the sight. His Billa was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, all the while, clutching at Tom's right hand like a lifeline. Not that he minded though. He loved the fact that his little brother needed him. Sure, he was older by only ten minutes, but to him, that was enough time to establish the role of big brother to Bill.

It was strange. Not too long ago, their father walked out on them. Tom had never been so mad at a person. His Billa had been distraught, and blamed himself for their father's departure. It had taken more than a week to finally get Bill to move on. It was hard for Tom too. He was only four, and his world revolved around his twin and his parents, and now that one of them was gone, he was unsure of what was going to happen. He never let Bill know of this though. He had to be strong for his younger brother. He had to act like he knew what he was doing. He had to be perfect for his Billa.

Now, two months after the incident, they were going to London to meet with a friend of their mummy. He was a nice enough man, Gordon, and even though he sometimes spent the night at their house and made mummy noisy, thus making it hard for him and Bill to sleep, he was alright; after all, he did promise to teach Tom how to play the guitar, and for that, Tom would be able to forgive Gordon for anything, save for hurting his Bill in any way.

Bill had been bouncing around ever since he found out they were going on a trip. It was their first time out of Germany, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen there. He had spent the whole ride to the airport talking Tom's ear off; thankfully, Tom was used to this by now, and had managed to hold his own during the two-hour car ride to the airport. Their flight was a late hour, and their mother, Simone, was just glad to see Bill slump over in his sleep not an hour from the plane taking off.

Tom looked over to Bill once again. Both boys liked to think of each other as mirrors, and one time, when Tom was trying to get Bill to cope with their father's departure, Tom had suggested the idea that they be mirrors. They were twins, were they not? And so if one looked a certain manner, the other one was to look the same way as well. Bill had taken to the idea immediately, and promised to Tom that as long as Tomi was there, he would never look at a mirror ever again, since he could always look to his Tomi instead. Tom couldn't have thought of a better plan himself. Bill was his, and he was Bill's. He loved having his twin look up to him, and Bill loved the fact that Tom was always there, trying to keep him happy.

With these thoughts in mind, Tom began to fall asleep, the steady, even breaths of his mirror image calming him enough to relax in the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A boy... Green eyes. They__'__re so bright! He looks so sad... Tomi, we need to help him! Hey! Tomi? Where are you? Oh! Hey! Why__'__d you go straight to him? I wanted to go first! Aww, Tomi... _

_What__'__s your name? I can__'__t hear your voice... Who are you? _

_Don__'__t steal my Tomi from me, ok? We can share. I__'__m sure Tomi won__'__t mind, I think he likes you too! You know what, you could be our twin too! Is that alright? But you havta promise not to leave us, ok? _

_I don__'__t like it when people leave me. But, as long as it__'__s not Tomi, then it__'__s not so bad... Ok! So if you become our twin too, you can__'__t leave, ok? You havta promise! Promise? Great! We__'__re twins now! _

_... Wait! Where are you going? Tomi, he__'__s leaving! Don__'__t leave! Hey! We__'__re twins now, so you can__'__t leave! You can__'__t! Tomi!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill woke up with a gasp. He couldn't remember what his dream was about, but it made him both happy and sad. He struggled in his seat to look for his Tomi, only to find him sleeping with his body facing him. His right hand was still being held by Bill, who only tightened his grip. He was unsure of what to do. He needed his Tomi to let him know everything would be alright, like he always did; but then, Bill saw the gentle expression on his face, and couldn't find it in him to wake his twin from such a nice slumber. A frown that marred Tom's face was the only warning Bill had before Tom shot up from his seat, almost hitting Bill's jaw with his head, all the while, looking frantically around for his little brother.

Tom saw his own face staring at him owlishly, before launching at said figure with open arms. "Bill!"

He had been having a nice dream when he suddenly felt incredibly happy, and not a second later, incredibly sad. It always happened in this manner. When his father had left, he had felt an enormous swell of anger well up inside of him. He had figured that maybe he was just angry at the man for leaving him, Billa and Mummy alone that he never thought that it was his mother's emotions that he was feeling. In the case of Bill, Tom always had the twin bond as a reason for all the strange things that occurred to him and Bill, such as Bill's dreams that he never remembered but for some reason, always came true, with Bill suddenly remembering his dream in vivid detail, and Tom's unexpected bout of extreme emotion that were foreign to him, unconsciously picked up from people whose feelings have been exemplified due to different circumstances. This time, he knew it was his Billa that he was feeling. He must have had a dream again. He hugged the warm body of his brother closer to him and tried to calm down. Bill was better now. He could feel it. He felt Bill give him a tight squeeze before hearing his breaths even out. Bill had fallen asleep. It was high time for him to do the same thing as well, and so, less than a minute after Bill left for the dream realm, Tom followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay. Second Chapter done. I'm aware I made a lot of changes with how the twins lives are supposed to be. I know they were older when their parents divorced, but hey, if it matches the story... :P

Anywho, for anyone who doesn't know the Kaulitz twins, well, look 'em up! They is only teh kewlest twins ever!! :D

So yeah. Tokio Hotel will still be in the story, And Harry, well, you'll hear from him soon enough... Review please! Reviews make Harry happy, and a happy Harry is a good Harry! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Third Chappie I won't bother typing much since i doubt people even read this. Just, if you readers do see this, plase R&R, ti's the least you could do, yeah?

Thanks to Wrath for beta-ing I heart thee muchly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simone and Gordon met up at the airport, both twins still groggy from the flight and only half-awake. It wasn't until they stuffed themselves with sugary whipped cream, syrup and strawberries topped with waffles, or rather what was supposed to be waffles with whipped cream, and had sugar running through their veins that they began to comprehend the fact that they were no longer in Germany, but rather, in England. London was crazy! The amount of people in it beat Magdeburg's by hundreds! The two couldn't stop blinking owlishly at every little thing they saw, and, save for the firm grip of their mother's hands on their shoulders, they would have most likely strayed away from the two adults.

Tom was excited beyond belief. Gordon told him that they were going to look at guitars today. Bill didn't share the same interest in the instrument as Tom did, and merely nodded his head in acquiescence to Gordon's statement. Tom rolled his eyes at his twin. He didn't understand why Bill didn't share his interest in guitars. They were twins, so they should be as alike as possible. But Bill didn't like guitars. He said that they were too hard to play. Tom wasn't sure how Billa knew this as the younger had never touched a guitar in his life. Still a little miffed at his twin's obvious disinterest on something he so obviously appreciated, Tom decided to punish his Billa a little by ignoring him for the rest of their trip in the city. Or at least, until they left the music store. Bill didn't seem to notice, which irked Tom more, causing him to be more resolved in his decision and pointedly leaving Bill's side, opting instead the company of Gordon, who was already in front of the rack of impressive acoustic guitars. This left Bill with his mother, Simone, who was already browsing the sections of CDs at the other end of the big store. Bill had no choice but to follow the redheaded woman to where she was heading, failing to realize that his mother was hidden by a rack of drum cymbals near the percussion section of the store, and that he was instead following another redheaded woman out of the store and into the busy streets of London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An uncomfortable pain in his back was what woke up the green-eyed youth from his tired sleep. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and to comprehend that he had just spent the night sleeping behind a trash dumpster. Slowly, he stretched himself in an unconsciously feline manner, starting from his legs, and letting the tension out by stretching his arms up and arching his back. Hearing several satisfying pops, he shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the last remnants of sleep from his consciousness. He came to the conclusion that a dirty pavement was definitely one of the places that one must avoid sleeping on at all costs. Hopefully, with his meagre savings, he would be able to find better lodgings and, after hearing his stomach cry out again, some provisions. He brushed himself off, getting the bits of grime off of his overly large t-shirt, before stepping out into the busy streets of the city once again.

Barely managing not to be knocked over by the numerous hordes of bodies in business suits, athletic wear, and school uniforms, Harry scuffled to the side of the sidewalk with the least amount of people. Repeatedly dodging the leather satchels and synthetic handbags of the mob, the young boy failed to avoid being knocked down by a small body. Landing on the hard pavement with an added weight on top, no matter how slight it was, affected the emerald-eyed boy in more ways than one, and he barely managed to keep in the small whimper of pain that begged to come out of his mouth. Instead, the slight whimpers that came from the body on top of him was the one that captured the attention of the Boy Who Lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill had decided to follow his mother, forgetting the fact that when they came into the store, she was wearing a delicate lace blouse instead of the dull lavender halter that the one he was following wore. Bill knew that Tomi wasn't pleased with him. He wouldn't use the word mad to describe the disagreement that they were currently having since even before, the two boys had promised each other that they were never to get mad at one another, and so Bill decided to just wait it out. Even though he loved his twin more than anything in the world, he really couldn't get himself to like the guitar in the same way that Tom did. It looked too complicated for Bill, and it seemed to him that it would fit his brother far more better than if he were to play it. So Bill played along with his brother's wishes and didn't protest when Tom left his side, going instead to Simone, who it seemed, was leaving the store. Bill quickened his steps to catch up to his mother, who was already walking out of the automatic doors. With a small burst of speed, the young four-year-old caught up to his mother, only to be separated from her once again by the sea of people navigating their way through the busy city streets.

Bill was panicking. He tried to follow his mother for the next few minutes, the gleaming red hair acting as a beacon to him. She was so far away! He tried to go back to Tomi, but he couldn't remember what the store looked like and it was impossible to move on his own as he was continuously pushed around by the steady stream of people. Trying hard not to cry out, Bill tried once again to follow his mother, this time, finally able to reach out and grab her pants. Odd. He remembered that she was wearing a skirt today. She even asked him if she looked nice. Barely registering the significance of the thought, Bill immediately called out to her, grabbing onto her leg like a lifeline. "Mommy!"

To say that Reese McDeir was surprised was an understatement. She was already late for a lunch date with her boyfriend, and now a little blonde boy was grabbing onto her leg as if his life depended on it, calling her 'mommy' repeatedly. The boy's eyes were shut, and maybe was the reason that he didn't realize he was grabbing on to a stranger. She gently got a hold on the small arms that were wrapped around her pants-clad leg, and tried to calm the child down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mommy, little boy." Bill opened his eyes at the words, and, to his horror, found them to be the truth, for instead of gazing into warm brown eyes so much like his own, a pair of blue orbs gazed back at him. He let go of the woman as if burned, and ran away, not bothering to know where he was going, the panic that was building up since leaving the music store finally getting to him. He barely saw anything, his tears sufficiently blurring his eyesight, and ultimately, causing him to bump into someone. They landed on the ground with a hard thud, Bill on top of the slight body that seemed smaller than his. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where his Tomi was, and he had mistaken a stranger for his mother. The tears that were falling came out with more force. Trying to hold in the whimpers that came from his small frame, he clutched unto the strangers' shirt and cried himself silly, barely registering the thin arm that was awkwardly trying to comfort him in vain. There they lay in the middle of the busy streets of London, no one bothering to look at them, everyone continuing on their way to their own personal destinations, as the two children huddled closer to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom was carefully touching the neck of the guitar that Gordon held out to him, a simple acoustic that was constructed of a combination of spruce and mahogany. It was a regular guitar for beginners and had nothing extraordinary about it, but to Tom, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. This of course was due to the fact that this was the guitar that Gordon was going to buy for him. He plucked at each of the individual strings ever so lightly, the sound reverberating softly. His body was shaking with barely contained excitement and the smile that was on Gordon's face grew. He knew, he just knew, that Tom was going to be special. He could relate to the boy's excitement. He hoped that the enthusiasm that was shown now wouldn't wane after only a few weeks, for even though he showed a great amount of interest in the instrument, the fact of the matter was that Tom was still only four years old, and in most cases, their attention span were not the best. He glanced at the small blonde when the slight strumming stopped to see that Tom had gone all rigid. His chocolate eyes were wide and filled with concern, and for a moment, Gordon swore that he was looking at Bill instead of Tom, who was the more innocent-looking of the two, his eyes always wide as saucers, exclaiming loudly at every new thing he encountered; Tom had always been the more reserved of the two, only becoming animated when around his double. Now, Tom sported Bill's expression, only this time, his eyes weren't wide because he learned something new; rather, it was out of fear. Gordon worriedly shook Tom's shoulder slightly to grab his attention.

"Tom? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Gordon tried to say this in a joking manner; a vain attempt to lighten the suddenly tense and sombre atmosphere. Tom suddenly ran to where Simone was, repeatedly calling out for his mother and for Bill. Unsure of what was going on with Tom, Gordon simply followed after the boy, quickening his steps after realizing the genuine panic that Tom was feeling; for what, he was unsure.

Tom ran to Simone, immediately asking the question that was causing him inexplicable worry. "Mommy, where's Billa?" his tone of voice carried a slight ring of fear that immediately captured Simone's attention. She had been browsing the CD racks since the boys went to the string section of the store, immediately assuming that both twins were with Gordon. She had figured that that was the perfect time for them to develop a father-son relationship. The panicked look in Tom's face showed that this was not the case and that it seemed Bill had separated from them. Trying to placate Tom, she proceeded to talk to him in a soothing tone.

"Tom, honey, he's most probably just behind the pianos; you know how he gets when he's bored." A quick glance at the three grand pianos in the side of the room told her that her excuse would not be bought. With this thought also came the revelation that Bill was indeed nowhere to be found! Trying to keep her fear at bay, Simone shared a glance at Gordon, trying to convey the message that there was trouble. Where had Bill gone? Tom had sensed his mother's unease and struggled to get out of her grip.

"Mommy! Billa's missing! I havta find him!" With this, the blonde four year-old ran out of the store.

A cry of panicked disbelief rose from Simone's throat. Without sparing any time, she chased after Tom, hoping to God that she wouldn't lose him in the throng of city people outside. Gordon followed suit, the acoustic guitar propped up against a stool, forgotten by the hands that had caressed it so gently only moments before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill had stopped crying barely a moment ago. He still had his face pressed unto the shirt of the stranger who had not stopped rubbing circles in his back comfortingly, if not a bit hesitantly. They had moved off of the sidewalk, instead leaning on the back wall of a nearby alley. The whole time that they had taken going to the small alcove, the stranger half dragging, half carrying Bill, who had refused to move from his position of burying his face into the cloth, the stranger tried to comfort him in a language he couldn't understand. The gentle tremors of the boy's voice, for to Bill the stranger sounded like a boy, sought to calm him down, and thankfully, it worked. Usually only his Tomi could help him calm down after a particularly disturbing experience but the stranger, no, the boy was doing a very good job right then.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He kept trying to calm the boy down, telling him that he'd be alright, that he was safe, and other such things that a person usually said to comfort a person. But it seemed that it didn't really work for him. The blonde boy didn't respond to any of his questions, merely burying his face even deeper into Harry's large shirt, the whole time murmuring, "Tomi, Tomi..." Who or what this 'Tomi' was, Harry didn't know. Since he had never encountered such a word, he assumed that it was a name. After having set themselves into a more quiet and private spot, Harry continued to cradle the crying boy in his arms. This was not an easy task for the boy was the same size, if not somewhat bigger than Harry and, as it was, Harry wasn't accustomed to carrying around such a weight for a prolonged period of time. Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to sing a lullaby in German, one of the songs that the librarian taught him and constantly sang to him in the late afternoon, when they pretended that it was Harry's bed time and time for him to be tucked in. The memory both warmed and pained him. He was unsure if the boy would even understand him, as they were in England, but he decided to trust in the soothing powers of a decent lullaby. Slowly, as not to startle the boy, Harry began to sing in a soft voice. He was unsure of his voice, as it was always the librarian who sang; she of course, had an incredible voice, soft and high pitched. He had sung along once or twice with her, always receiving a delighted clap from her afterwards, telling him he had a lovely voice. He was unsure whether to believe her or not, but right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the boy needed to calm down! And so, Harry continued to sing:

_Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein,_  
_es ruhn Schäfchen und Vögelein._  
_Gärten und Wiesen verstummt,_  
_auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt._  
_Luna mit silbernem Schein_  
_Gucket zum Fenster herein;_  
_schlafe beim silbernen Schein!_  
_Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein!_  
_Schlaf ein, schlaf ein!(1)_

Bill raised his head slightly. He knew this song! Their mother sang this to him and Tom every once in a while. He remembered thinking that his mother was truly the most amazing singer in the world whenever she would sing to them, to which she would laugh and kiss him in the cheeks. The boy had a nice voice, it was different than his and Tom's. He was surprised that the boy could speak German since earlier he did not understand a word that came out of his mouth. Without putting much thought into it, Bill spoke up, interrupting the soft rhythm of the song. "You can speak German?"

Harry was surprised. Here he was, trying to sooth the boy, when all of a sudden, he piped up and started speaking to him in German! Well, if this wasn't unexpected! A reply wouldn't really hurt anyone, and so, Harry spoke up as well, his voice more sombre than the blonde's. "Yes, I can."

To say Bill was stunned was an understatement. He recognized this boy! He wasn't sure from where, but he remembered seeing those exact same eyes and nest of hair! Curious emerald gems looked back at him expectantly, and Bill realized that he was staring and had been for quite a while. Fighting back the slight embarrassment that came over him and already forgetting about the traumatizing experience that he had just gone through earlier that day, he smiled the smile that he saved for the people that he really liked and went on to talk to the boy.

"Wow! You know what, I know you! I've seen you before! I don't know where, but I saw you! I know I did, and Tomi did, too! I don't remember your name, but you know that I'm Bill right? And you know Tomi, too, right? We talked before! I think... But then you left! And then, and uhm... And then... Uhh... I can't remember what happened after... But yeah! We're friends, aren't we? Right? Right?" The rapid German that came out of the blonde child's-_Bill's_ mouth flooded over Harry, who had to listen carefully to be able to comprehend the childishly spoken tongue. He was taught the formal way to speak German, and decided to respond in this manner.

"Uhm. I'm not sure if we know each other or not. I have never seen you before. But it is nice to meet you though, Bill. I also don't know who Tomi is. My name is Harry. If you want, we can be friends." A slight blush adorned Harry's cheeks. He was afraid of having his offer of friendship rejected. This happened so many times before that he was already preparing himself to accept the scornful reply. It saddened him to think that he won't be able to be friends with Bill, since he seemed like a nice person; he had wanted to meet this Tomi as well, but it seemed that this would not be the case this time around, as per usual. The depressing thoughts were unconsciously being given away by his jewel-like eyes, and Bill was perceptive enough to notice it.

"Oh! I remember now!" he said in an excited manner, unconsciously remembering a segment of his dream from the previous night, "We can't be friends-" the statement caused Harry to widen his eyes in pain and disappointment, "-'cause you promised me that we could be brothers! Don't you remember? I asked you, and Tomi did too! I didn't get to hear you though, but yeah! I asked you if you wanted to be our twin too, and then, and then, uh... And then..." He trailed off.

Harry was surprised. This boy was even stranger than he thought! Not friends, but brothers! Twins, even! Oh my. He didn't know whether to be flattered or wary. He looked into the wide, chocolate pools that Bill called eyes, and saw enthusiasm, hopefulness, and a hint of nervous anxiety. He was scared of Harry's reaction, too! Without even realizing what he was doing, the small raven wrapped his arms around the blonde twin, a small 'thank you,' whispered in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin I didn't know how to end the chapter, so yeah. Oops?

Dang. I dunno. Is it good? Gimme reviews! Tell me what you guys think!

(1)wiegenlied-Mozart

Listen to Hayley Westenra's version, that's how the librarian sang it, just not as... Hayley-ish. Yah. :p

R&R. Seriously, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames, not so much. I mean, if you're just gonna review to say that I sucked or something, at least tell me why I sucked! Was my grammar bad? Too cliché? What? So yeah. I. Need. To. Know. How. To. Fix. This. Up. And without someone telling me anything, well, how am I to improve?

Sorry for the mini-rant. Next chappie they'll all meet. D'you guys think I made it move too fast near the end? Dunno...


	4. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPPIE

Disclaimer: see previous chappies.

Thanks to Wrath of the Digital Hazard for being teh bestest beta evah!

R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

The first time Tom saw Harry, all he felt was the overwhelming urge to become jealous. Jealous because he was hugging _his_ Billa, and that Bill was hugging back; but this was not the case. Like Bill, Tom had his own odd quirks about him, odd quirks that, to them, weren't odd quirks at all, but merely another thing to connect with their being twins. He felt unconditional joy permeating from the two figures. It was so strong that he didn't know where one joy started and where the other ended, he was unsure if the joy that he felt was his, his brother's, or the joy of the verdant-eyed raven in his twin's arms. Nonetheless, the strong wave of positive emotion wiped out any chances of the green-eyed monster within him to take shape. Bill was happy, and so, he was happy too. It was that simple. It was always that simple.

He hadn't realized that he had been staring at the pair until Bill murmured a sentence from his position on the ground. "Tomi, stop staring, come and join, Harry's our new brother now." The words that came out of Bill's mouth were strange, but it felt right to Tom. It was strange that he didn't put up any resistance towards the newest addition to the group, as he was always fiercely possessive when it came to his younger brother. It was this sense of possessiveness, after all, that led him to find Bill. Their bond was strong: strong enough that they could always feel the presence of the other even when apart, hence, when Bill got too far away in his misguided following, their bond had strained to keep them connected, and Tom had felt the pull within him, informing him of Bill's disappearance.

Once again, his thoughts caused him to stare at nothing in particular, and stop his movements. The impatient whine that came from Bill was the only warning Tom had before being pulled by his arm towards the other two children. His fall was cut short by Harry catching his arms. A small tinge of pink dusted the raven's full cheeks as once again, Tom stared unabashedly, this time, his attention undivided. Well, if this boy was to be their new brother, he was a very pretty brother, that was for sure. Pretty green eyes like his mommy's jewelry glittered back at him, he was really skinny, like the people him and Bill drew at daycare, but he was a pretty skinny nonetheless. Very uncharacteristically, Tom heard the words come out of his mouth before he realized that he had done so. "You're pretty. Are you really gonna be our brother? You sorta look like a girl." This, of course, was not meant to cause any offense, and most probably, Harry was aware of this and merely answered the first question, completely ignoring the comments about him being 'pretty.'

"Uhm, I don't... I don't know... That is to say, uhm. I want to be your brother. Yours and Bill's, but I dunno if I'm allowed..." he trailed off, looking at the ground. Harry was surprised when he was hugged by another set of arms, this time Tom's, who after hearing the raven's statement felt his heart call out to the boy. He didn't bother to think of the fact that he was accepting all of this so quickly, or that in his mind's eye, he already saw him as he saw Bill, a brother to look after, all he knew was that the happy feeling that washed over him earlier came back in full force, if not stronger, and he realized then that the emotion came out not only from Harry, but from Bill and himself as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Simone was scared out of her wits, she had been tailing after Tom's small form for more than ten minutes now, and she had lost him again! She was a few feet away from a small alley when she heard small voices murmuring from the alcove. A warm gust of air came out of the alley as well as a small burst of green light flashing out towards the street. Torn between looking for her sons and wanting to satiate her curiosity, Simone quickly walked towards the abandoned alley, only to meet up with the surprising sight of her sons as well as a small raven-haired child floating in mid-air, their arms wrapped around one another, and the source of the blowing wind and glowing lights. "Tom! Bill!" She ran towards her children, not minding the magic that surrounded the entire area, just following what was in the forefront of her mind: to get back her children.

As soon as she called out to the boys, the wind and the lights vanished, and the three children were set back on the pavement. Simone ran to the twins and wrapped her arms around them, not realizing that tears were running from her eyes, she was just relieved that her babies were alright. She barely noticed the awkward stance that the small raven took after she grabbed the twins from him. Gordon arrived soon after, and no long after that, Simone had gotten control of her hysterics and had let go of the twins, now ready to lash out her frustration and worry at them. Gordon took her in his arms before she could do so, for he saw the apprehensive looks all three children wore. He had noticed Harry as soon as he entered the alley and couldn't help but wonder who the young child was. He was most probably the same age as Tom and Bill, if not younger, although his eyes did not carry as much innocence as the twins. Now that he had managed to calm down his lover, Gordon asked the questions that were in both of the adult's minds: Why did Bill run out of the store like that? Who was this child? Where were his parents? What caused the winds and the lights from earlier? All four questions were answered awkwardly by Bill and Harry to the best of their abilities, as Tom had only found them after they had met up.

"Uhm. Well, I tried to follow Mommy out of the store, 'cause Tomi didn't wanta talk to me, and I didn't wanna look at the guitars, and then you were walking out the store, and I followed you, but then, it wasn't Mommy, it was another lady, and then I got scared, and I wanted to find Tomi, but I couldn't find the store, and then I saw Harry, and Harry helped me and now we're brothers, and Tomi says so too, and so, and so... Uhm... " Bill trailed off uncertainly, not sure how he was supposed to finish his tale, Harry, nervous about facing the twin's parents, began to talk, trying to clarify the situation as much as he could.

"Uhm, I bumped into Bill, and we fell on the street, but no one helped us up, so we went here, and Bill was crying, and I didn't know what to do, and then Tomi came, and they said we could all be brothers, and then you came... " He deliberately forgot to mention the acts of magic that occurred; he had been warned by the librarian that few people were accepting of such phenomena, and it was to be in his best interest to keep it hidden, unless he trusted someone explicitly enough to tell them. He did not know why, but already he felt a kinship towards the two blondes, and while he did not mean to conduct any spells of his own volition, he was sure that the magic was not only his, but the twins as well, for the amount of power that emitted from them was too strong to come from only one person, especially children. It was a wonder that Simone was the only one to notice the strange phenomena.

Simone looked at the other child more closely. She could see that her sons were already attached to him strongly, something which marveled her, for the twins were usually not so trusting when it came to people outside of their own family, especially another child, out of fear of losing their close relationship, but right now, she could see that the twins not only tolerated, but rather embraced their new relationship with the little raven. He was an adorable little thing, although he was too skinny for her liking, a bird's nest head of midnight locks, and brilliantly green eyes that stared right into her. They were so open! She could see his happiness, as well as the nervousness and slight fear that came with the prospect of being separated from the twins. He had told them that his parents were dead—died in a car crash, and that his relatives did not treat him well, hence, the running away. Her heart cried out for the boy's predicament and every fibre of her being told her to take him in! Surely, the twins would not have any issues with him, why, they were practically begging her with their eyes to bring him along with them! They had even referred to him as a brother! Gordon, she could see in his eyes, had already taken an interest in the boy, if his kind smiles were anything to go by. The answer was practically staring her in the face! She smiled softly at the little boy, trying his best to put up a brave face in a place full of strangers, she said to him the only words that seemed to be appropriate for the moment: "Welcome to the family, Harry." She did not expect three ecstatic children to launch themselves at her, and so, she could only laugh and call out to Gordon, to share the warm moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Happiness would have been an understatement as to how Harry was feeling. He had a family! A family that did not boss him around or ask questions; a family that seemed to care for his opinion and well-being, a family that seemed to actually love him! His cheeks had started to hurt, as he couldn't stop himself from constantly breaking out into a smile; the twins giggled whenever he did this and rubbed his cheeks affectionately afterwards. They were back in Germany now, to where they all presided, Magdeburg. It had been three days since he had met the Kaulitz family, and they were all more than excited to be getting back on German soil. Gordon was a kind man and the night before, all three children had to have a sit-down with him, as he told them of how he loved their mommy very much, and how he wished to be their new father. The twins were somewhat wary, as the memory of their father was not something they wish to have repeated, and Harry was wary for a different reason: he was unsure if Gordon really wanted to have him as a child. All three children were quickly placated and their worries eased, as he assured them that he would do his best to be a good daddy, as well as making sure to let Harry know just how wanted he was in the form of a warm bear hug shared by all four males in the room. Simone watched this inconspicuously from the dining room entrance and smiled at the warm sight that met her eyes.

The guitar had been bought and the preliminary adoption papers had been signed. Harry had been with the family for a month, and in a few weeks, Gordon would be joining in as well. They had thought to add a bed into the twin's bedroom, but seeing as the size wouldn't be fit for three young children, Simone and Gordon had opted to take down the wall dividing the twin's bedroom from the guest bedroom, and placed all three beds into the now more spacious quarters. Harry, at first, had been going around, trying his best to be of some help to Simone, who both marvelled and worried over his skills in cleaning and even cooking. When asked, Harry merely replied that this was how he was raised to act by his former relatives. The redhead's blood boiled when she thought of how heartless Harry's relatives had been, to make a four-year-old child do such housework at such an age. To make up for it, she had assured the young child that he needn't help her and that she would be fine on her own. This cause a slight dilemma for a few days until Simone discovered Harry reading a heavy tome that was a gift to her from a forgotten friend that she had never opened merely using said book as a paperweight. A thought immediately came to her head and she proposed it to Harry, who was unsure at first, but had finally given in. He was to teach the twins how to read and write in the study room while Simone puttered around the house to do chores as well as to organize her upcoming wedding. This arrangement proved to be the best so far, and so they continued to do it until today, two weeks after the discovery of one of Harry's hidden talents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Tom once again frowned in annoyance as he tried to solve the math equation that Harry had given him and Bill. The original purpose of Harry teaching them was so that they would be able to read and write proficiently, come the school year. Simone failed to realize that Harry wasn't the only fast learner, as the twins had quickly grasped the concept of letters, and whizzed through the mechanics of reading and writing. Harry was happy that the twins were learning so well that he had proceeded to teach them in English as well. He himself, was juggling trying to learn Spanish, French, and Italian. The first week after arriving, he had asked both Gordon and Simone for the location to the library, and after a few minutes of laughter on Gordon's part, he had received the address, although he was not permitted to go there except when with an adult, something which had slightly dampened the mood for the raven. Now, they were in third grade math, and the twins were learning the concept of long division and multiplication. It was obvious after the first week of their studying, that math was not as strong a suit for Bill as it was for Tom, and that language was more of Bill's forte than Tom's.

Next week, their mother would be married, and the day after, Harry, as well as both Tom and Bill, was going to be officially adopted by Gordon. The three had enjoyed their time together as children were wont to do, and their relationship flourished even more. After discovering that Harry was older than them, Harry decided to take his role of big brother seriously. Tom was somewhat put out by this, for he was used to being the one who protected, not the other way around, while Bill clapped his hands delightedly, finding it funny that Tom was now a little brother to someone, never mind him, as he was already used to the title, even if the age difference was only ten minutes. Bill gave out a triumphant cry as he waved his paper over his head, announcing to the world that he was done with his work and could now go out and play. He passed the paper to Harry, who quickly scanned the sheet, noting that there were no mistakes whatsoever. He grinned at Bill, a sure sign that he had done a good job, and passed him a paper as well as the bowl of skittles that was in the middle of the table. The three thought it was a good idea to use skittles as an incentive to work harder and, as Bill chewed on the fruity candy, he really did think that it was the most wonderful prize in the world. A shout of joy came from where Tom was doing his work and saw that Harry was passing the bowl of skittles onto Tom now. They were done with their work inside, now they could play and do their work outside! Bill jumped out of his seat, and in a moment, was out the front door and running to their swing set. Not wasting any time, both Harry and Tom followed suit, eager to enjoy the sun outside and the company of their siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Aiyah. Krazee is not pleased with her chappie ending. This is basically filler, the fun stuff will come in a while anywho, review, review!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long time taken to update, but heck, with the number of reviews i get, i can't see why anyone would get mad considering no one even appreciates this enough to leave anything, yeah? I know, quite bitter of me, really, but it's not as though it's without reason. Anyways, dear reader, please be more considerate of this author's feelings and leave a review, hell, even one that's telling me I'm piss at writing's better than nothing. So yeah. Now that I've had my rant, read on~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was yet to start, and the sun was not set to rise up from the horizon for another hour, and in the Kaulitz-Trumper household, three young boys could be seen in their respective beds, each sprawled in a completely different position from the other, each carrying features unlike that of the boy beside them.

A raven nest stuck out haphazardly from within a wild clump of gray and green comforters. A tan arm stuck out from beneath it in an awkward angle, dangling precariously off the low bed, fingers barely brushing the cold, hardwood floor of the bedroom. On another bed, equally dark hair, much tamer than the first, covered a pale face in strands, a black and red comforter thrown over the willowy figure as long fingers grasped the edges of the blanket tightly, as though the fear of cold still haunted the sleeping figure, even in his sleep. On the third bed, the lithe, willowy figure of a young boy was sprawled all over the bed, a white and blue striped blanket covered his lower half in a careless manner, his arms spread out to his sides, his pale face framed by dark blonde dreadlocks, some covering his chest, the rest fanned out behind him. All three young men slept, blissfully unaware of the ticking alarm clock that was to set off in five, four, three... two...

One. RIIINNGG!! The incessant noise of the contraption pierced through the sleep-filled bedroom and soon, various groans of discontentment came from the three figures. The raven snuck a hand out from beneath the covers and managed to take hold of the blasted piece of technology and threw it across the room, effectively stopping the ringing and at the same time, destroying the timepiece. Various amounts of shuffling from each boy was heard before all finally deemed it time to get up.

"Wha time's it?" His voice groggy from sleep, Harry stretched himself out, he blinked the sleep out of his verdant orbs and looked to his brothers to see that they were both in a similar state. Tom was hunched up, still unwilling to fully let go of sleep and merely answered his question with a grunt. His dreadlocks were carelessly pulled together and tied up into a messy bun and soon enough, his thin frame was covered by an enormously baggy white wife beater.

"Ugh. Morning you two..." A small yawn escaped Bill's mouth as he stretched his arms out over his head, letting out all the kinks a night in bed had caused him. He looked at what was left of their alarm clock and mentally made a note to buy a new one, the current one, he concluded with a hint of amused regret, would have to be added to the already large pile of broken alarm clocks that they've already procured thanks to Harry's not-so-kindly reaction towards them. His brother was definitely not a morning person.

Seeing what his brother did, Tom teased him automatically, a subconscious reaction to his brother's antics. "Harry, you prick, you broke another one again." He deftly picked up the broken piece of technology and threw it in the trash bin before walking up to the others in the room and cuffing Harry on the back of his skull. Ducking from a pillow aimed at his head in retaliation, he quickly got out of their room, chuckling quietly to himself the whole way as he walked down to the kitchen, still devoid of any enticing aromas from food as it was too early for their mother to be awake and cook for them.

It was only three in the morning and despite the absurdity of the hour and their lack of enthusiasm only a few moments earlier, the three boys were now wide awake and ready to start their training. They snuck out to their backyard towards the tree house that they had constructed with Gordon three years ago and climbed up the thick oak quickly, their hands and feet more than used to gripping on the appropriate nooks and crannies that would allow them a steady climb upwards.

It was nothing fancy, merely a few thick boards of wood pieced together around the trunk of the oak and held up by the branches, but it was the closest thing they had to privacy from their parents. The whole reason behind their need to wake up so early in the morning and hole up in their tree house was for this. To practice their magic.

Harry muttered a spell lightly under his breath and immediately, the simple walls of plywood covered in posters transformed into planks of smooth, light teak. The uneven floor beneath them changed into polished hardwood flooring and the room in general expanded in size, what used to be old cardboard boxes transformed into lined shelves of books and the throw pillows that they used as seats changed into stools and beanbags. Their hideout was all set.

In the middle of the room, the thick trunk of the oak tree still rested, supporting the whole structure just as it had before the glamour charm had been taken off. Now, the walls and floor blended with the tree itself, the ceiling, constructed of various pieces of coloured glass, gave off a soft glow, with the left wall lined up with mirrors, making the room seem more spacious than it actually was. A few low tables and various seats littered the room tastefully with a few choice carpets covering the floor in certain areas. The entire right wall served as an enormous window, reaching from just a foot from the floor up to the ceiling, providing a clear view of both their house, and the ravine behind it. The other two walls were lined with bookshelves and drawers, where they kept their various trinkets, and finally, the entrance, an inconspicuous hole in the floor near the trunk was fenced off subtly by raised branches.

Bill stretched out his arms as he reveled in the space just as Tom and Harry plopped themselves down on different seats. Raising an eyebrow at the other boys in the room and not wanting to waste any more time than was necessary, Bill walked over to one of the tables where the book that they had been working on for the past week lay at the top of a precarious pile of other tomes. The three of them were working on learning spells from books that they had found as it was the summer holidays and since the three boys were already more than ahead of their peers when it came to their academics, thus being homeschooled, they had decided that learning up on a new field of study would be beneficial to them.

It had been five years since the twins had first met harry and had their family adopt him, and in a few months' time, those five years would turn into six. Harry would be turning eleven soon and the three of them shared mixed feelings about it. Simone and Gordon weren't aware of Harry's "abilities", the incident where their mother had first seen Harry in an alleyway already buried beneath the memories of happier times and so, his feat showing off his green aura was forgotten by her but not the twins. The twins knew about Harry's magic. They knew EVERYTHING about Harry. Without Harry, they would be incomplete still, and in their minds, life without him was unimaginable.

The three boys spent their day practicing transfiguration on chips of wood. The one that seemed to have the most success other than Harry was Tom, who seemed to have a knack for changing the composition of items while Bill had stuck close to charms, his spellwork equal to that of a third year student at Hogwarts. They were learning, they were together, and they were happy. They carried on with their lives in their comfortable home in Magdeburg, blissfully unaware of how much things would be changing for the three of them in the next few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An owl flew out in the night sky, its dark ebony wings enabled it to hide from the prying eyes of curious bystanders. He had a mission, and that was to deliver the letter he carried to someone that lived in the outskirts of London. His owner, after years of having gone missing, was finally back, and he was beyond furious at the way things in his estate were coming along. The owl remembered how despite the fact that time was not kind to his master, his eyes and aura were still the same. He was still the master of the house, and as the favourite familiar, it was his task to do the master's bidding, this time around, it was to get his master's message to the unsuspecting lycan as soon as he can. After all, the full moon was drawing near, and his poor master really couldn't be bothered with having to entertain an irate werewolf. With this thought in mind, the owl flapped his wings harder, and flew up higher. He was an owl with a mission, and failure to meet expectations would be a snowball's chance in hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early morning and Bill and Tom were giggling at each other softly. Harry was out like a light and was in a deep sleep. It was the thirty-first of July and the twins were preparing to surprise their brother. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tom pulled down the blankets that covered Harry's frame. Bill, quick to follow his brother, slowly set up the strings that they had connected to ice-cold buckets of water that they had charmed to stay up in mid-air, directly above poor Harry's bed. The now eleven year old boy stayed blissfully unaware of the maniacal glint that shone in the eyes of his brothers as they continued to work around him, setting up as many little traps as possible for when he woke up.

It was an unspoken tradition to them already; birthdays have always been started off with full-blown pranks which were quickly replaced with anything the birthday person wanted as soon as the prank was over. Last, year, Harry had managed to get them with a few cans of washable hair dye, a garishly bright purple for Bill and neon pink and fluorescent green for Tom. Poor Tom was traumatized and Simone almost managed to convince him to shave his head. The scissors were literally inches from his beloved dreads before both Simone and Harry declared it all to be a prank. Despite the fact that Tom was still sore about the issue, both twins quickly forgave their brother and mother in favour of enjoying their special day. Now, it was Harry's turn, and if the wild grins that both boys carried were any indication, Harry's prank last year is surely going to be blown away by this one....

Just as Bill finished tying up the last string beneath Harry's finger, said raven groaned as his system finally began to awaken. Sharing a mischievous look, both Tom and Bill quickly crept out of the room and stood framing the doorway to see how their prank would play out. As though in slow motion, Harry began to stretch out his arms and legs and the thin strings that riddled his general area tensed as he moved. Just as he was about to sit up, the strings broke, and four buckets of cold water tipped over his prone form simultaneously, the only warning he received was the sound of sloshing water before looking up and getting drenched.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The indignant shriek that came from the second floor of the Kaulitz-Trumper household left many people wondering, and two twins writhing on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Tom tried his best to stop laughing but the face that his dear brother pulled as he got soaked with icy water was priceless, and so, he succumbed to another bout of insane giggles. Bill was no better and was clutching hard unto the doorframe, trying to right himself up before Harry recovered and killed them. He glanced up to look into the room only to find it empty, a great puddle surrounded Harry's bed but otherwise, there was no trace of Harry to be seen. A foreboding chill crept up the twin's spines as they slowly turned around to find a soaking wet Harry, with a suspecting glint in his emerald eyes. Slowly, his sweetly boyish face broke into a conniving grin and soon enough, twin shrieks of surprise were once again heard from the second floor of the Kaulitz-Trumper household. Simone, puttering about in the kitchen, had to stifle a chuckle of her own as she heard her children's antics. In that moment, she wished she had a camcorder to record the event seeing as Gordon was away on business, and the memory that he was missing was more than priceless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time lapse, merely a filler. I've no beta anymore so forgive the errors. If it irks you guys that much, then tell me what's wrong and i'll fix it.


End file.
